Kuchisake  Onna
by sikeren
Summary: Mugiwara singgah di suatu pulau. Di pulau tersebut ada legenda tentang Kuchisake - Onna. Tak disangka - sangka Sanji bertemu dengan Kuchisake - Onna. Little SanNa inside.


**Kuchisake – Onna**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Cerita ini © BlackWitch**

**Genre : Horror / Humor**

**Warning : Gaje, Garing, dll**

**Enjoy !**

**XXX**

**Flashback : On**

" Dulu, di pulau ini, ada seorang laki – laki yang berjalan seorang diri pada waktu tengah malam. Tiba – tiba dia melihat seorang wanita cantik yang mulutnya ditutupi oleh masker . Wanita itu menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan malu - malu,

' Apakah aku cantik? ' Tanya si wanita misterius.

' Tentu, nona ' jawab si laki – laki.

' Apakah secantik Boa Hancock? '

' Tentu tidak, nona. ' jawab laki – laki itu.

' Aku tahu. Itu tidak mungkin. Gyahahahahahaha ! ' wanita misterius itu tertawa dengan keras .

' Hahahahaha ' laki – laki itu ikut tertawa dengan canggung. '….'

' Sekarang, apakah aku cantik? ' si wanita melepas maskernya. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Ada luka robek yang sangat panjang dari mulut sampai ke kedua telinganya.

' Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ' laki – laki itu berteriak dan mencoba berlari tapi wanita itu lebih cepat. Dia merobek mulutnya laki – laki itu dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa…"

**Flashback : Off**

"….."

" Bagaimana? Seram, atau tidak? " tanya Nami jahil.

" Sangat Seram! " teriak Usopp, Chopper dan Brook. Celana mereka basah saking ketakutannya.

" Bagaimana bisa kalian berkata seram padahal kalian menutup telinga kalian rapat – rapat? " tanya Zoro tak percaya.

" Wah, mereka sampai ngompol. Lihat, celana mereka basah. "

" Ti – tidak, kok! " bela Usopp, Chopper, dan Brook. Membela harga diri mereka. " Itu hanya keringat " Usopp mengedipkan mata. Sayangnya, Chopper dan Brook tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" Apa Maksud kedipan matamu itu ? " tanya Chopper dan Brook. Usopp menggigit bangku saking frustasinya.

" Mana ada orang keringat yang basah celananya? Dasar Pembohong! "

" Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menjadikannya Kru – ku! " seru Luffy penuh semangat.

" JANGAN! " teriak seluruh kru ( kecuali Robin ).

" Tapi Luffy, itu kan cuma legenda? " kata Robin. Perkataan Robin langsung membuat patah semangat Luffy yang membara. Dia pergi ke pojok untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa dimakan *oke, ini emang gak nyambung banget* .

" Hei Luffy! Jangan ambil cola – ku! " teriak Franky.

" Sedikit saja ! "

" Gak mau ! "

Sanji yang dari tadi diam. Akhirnya berbicara,

" Sebetulnya cerita itu benar. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dia memang cantik " semuanya langsung membeku. Diam tak bergerak. Bahkan cola yang diperebutkan Luffy dan Franky yang terlempar ikut diam di udara. Setelah 5 menit akhirnya mereka sudah bisa bergerak. Cola tersebut jaduh da tumpah. Pergilah kau Cola, kami merindukanmu.

" Siapa? Kuchisake – Onna ? " tanya Nami.

" Bukan. Tapi Boa Hancock, dia sangat cantik! " Sanji mimisan. PLAK! Nami memukul Sanji.

" Kukira Kuchisake – Onna!"

" Jadi Hancock ada disini? " tanya Luffy.

" Bukan. Aku melihat poster buruannya. "

"….."

" Ah, sudahlah! Kau hanya membuang – buang waktu ! " kata Zoro sinis.

" Baiklah, aku tak akan bercanda lagi ! Ini serius ! Aku benar – benar melihatnya ! " Sanji meyakinkan teman – temannya kalau dia melihat Kuchisake – Onna bagaikan seorang pramuka yang meyakinkan teman – temannya kalau ada segerombolan beruang yang akan memangsa mereka di tempat kemping.

" Ceritakanlah. " pinta Robin.

" Kami ke toilet dulu yaa. " dusta Usopp, Chopper dan Brook. Tapi mereka buru – buru diseret Luffy untuk ikut mendengarkan cerita Sanji.

**Flashback**

Tengah malam, Sanji keluar dari Sunny, dia memutuskan berjalan – jalan sebentar karena dia tak bisa tidur. Setelah 20 menit berjalan - jalan, dia memutuskan kembali ke Sunny. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tak enak. Saat berjalan pulang, Sanji sadar, dia tak lewat jalan ini sebelumnya. Dia tersesat. Di tengah kegalauannya, Sanji melihat seorang wanita. Wanita itu sangat cantik, tapi di mulutnya ada masker . Seperti biasa, Sanji jatuh cinta. Tapi dia ingat, dia harus bertanya terlebih dahulu. Maka, Sanji pun mengahampirinya. Sebelum Sanji sempat bertanya, wanita itu sudah bertanya lebih dahulu.

" Apakah aku cantik? " dia bertanya dengan suaranya yang merdu ( bagi Sanji ) .

" Tentu, Nona! Kau sangaaattt cantik! Aku belum pernah melihat orang secantik nona~~ ( sanjiboongloh ) ! "

"….." wanita itu tersenyum. Memang aneh, karena dia memakai masker. Tapi, Sanji tahu kalau wanita ini sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh dan misterius. Bahkan lebih misterius dari senyum Robin.

" Kalau sekarang ? " dia melepaskan maskernya. Sanji memang tahu, kalau wajahnya saat melepaskan masker itu jelek, bahkan sangat mengerikan. Tapi, bagi Sanji, sejelek – jeleknya wajah wanita itu, dia masih cantik di mata Sanji (yang buta terhadap semua wanita itu ) .

" Masih cantik ! Cantik sekali ! " kata Sanji sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu memakai maskernya lagi, dan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Anehnya, saat wanita itu hilang, dia sudah di depan pintu kamar laki – laki. Saat dia akan menyentuh gagang pintu, tiba – tiba saja pundaknya ditepuk. Sanji menoleh, dan terlihat wanita tadi, tanpa masker, dan baju berlumuran darah, dia memegang pisau. Dia mendekat, dan Sanji, anehnya tak bisa bergerak. Dia ingin bicara, kalau dia tak perlu tidak bergerak, bergerak saja ia tak mungkin melawan wanita. Tapi mulutnya tak bisa dibuka. Dia pasrah. Menunggu ajalnya dengan sabar. Di tangan wanita, dia tak berkutik, sama seperti saat dia melawan Califa, saat itu Nami datang dan membantunya. Ya, andai Nami datang…

" Hei ! Sanji – kun! Kau sedang apa? Berdiri dengan ekspresi ngeri begitu! Lho, ada perempuan? Jangan – jangan kau mau… " Ah! Nami datang! Nami mendekat kearah Sanji, dia mengira Nami akan menolongnya mengusir wanita pembunuh itu…. PLAK !

' A – Apa..? ' jerit batin SAnji tak percaya. Dia ditampar! Tampar! Tampaarr!

PLAK! PLAK! GUBRAK ! PLAK!

Nami memukuli Sanji sampai babak belur. Wanita pembunuh tadi diam dan menghilang. Selama sejam PENUH Nami memukuli Sanji sampai muka Sanji menjadi biru tua tak lagi biru.

**End of Flashback**

" Ja – jadi.. wanita yang kulihat semalam itu.. Kuchisake – Onna..? " tanya Nami dengan wajah penuh dengan kengerian.

" Iya.. " kata Sanji lesu. " Aku sudah mencoba bilang, tapi Nami - san memukuliku terus.. "

" Jadi, cerita itu benar ? Baiklah, cari dia dan jadikan dia kru - ku ! "

" ENAK SAJA ! " teriak seluruh kru ( kecuali Robin )

" Huuu! Ya sudah! Bagaimana, Robin ? Mau tidak? " tanya Luffy mencari persekutuan pada Robin.

" Maafkan aku, Luffy , Tapi jujur saja, aku tak berminat. "

" Huwaaa! Kalian semua kejam! " kata Luffy ngambek.

" Aku mau… "

" Yeeeyyy, ada yang setuju ! " seru Luffy gembira.

" Siapa itu yang bicara ? " tanya Nami.

" Aku.. " Kuchisake – Onna muncul dan menampakkan dirinya. Dia tertawa. " Ihihihihihi.."

" Gyaaaaaaaa! " semua kru lari ( termasuk Robin dan kecuali untuk Luffy )

" Selamat datang , Kru baru ! Ayo pesta ! Shishishishishi! " Teriak Luffy semangat, sayangnya tak ada yang bersemangat selain dirinya dan ' kru ' baru itu.

**XXX**

Takut. Saya ngetik ini malem – malem. Gak enak banget deh. Karya ini anak kandung otak saya. Btw, ada yang mo review? Makasih banget ya bagi yang udah baca apalagi yang udah review. Thanks ya~!


End file.
